Aa! Megami-sama!
Japanese Title: ああっ女神さまっ English Title: Oh! My Goddess Portuguese Title: Ah! Minha Deusa Spanish Title: '''Oh, Mi Diosa '''Italian Title: Oh, mia dea! Russian Title: Моя богиня! Chinese Title: 幸運女神 Aa! Megami-sama! (1993) 'Plot' When college student Keiichi Morisato dials the wrong number while ordering for some food at his dormitory, he accidentally gets connected to the Goddess Hotline and a beautiful goddess named Belldandy appears out of a mirror in front of him. After getting kicked out of the dorm, Keiichi and Belldandy move to an old shrine and soon afterwards, Belldandy's sisters Urd and Skuld move in. 'Movie: Gekijōban Aa! Megamisama!' Airdate: October 21, 2000 For centuries, a god named Celestin has been imprisoned on the moon for betraying the kingdom of Yggdrasil. Released by the fairy Morgan Le Fey, Celestin travels to Earth to reunite with his former pupil, the goddess Belldandy. Things go awry as Celestin erases Belldandy's memories of her boyfriend Keiichi and uses her as a catalyst to wreak havoc on Earth and Yggdrasil. Aa! Megami-sama! Chicchaitte Koto wa Benri da ne Japanese Title: ああっ女神さまっ 小っちゃいって事は便利だねっ English Title: The Adventures of Mini-Goddess French Title: Ah! My Mini Goddess Spanish Title: Las Aventuras de las Mini-Diosas German Title: Mini Göttinen Portuguese Title: Pequenas Deusas ou Mini-Goddesses Chinese Title: 幸運女神 小不隆咚便利多多 Korean Title: 오! 나의 여신님 ~ 작다는건 편리해 'Plot' A large collection consisting of the adventures of the Goddesses featured in the anime and manga series Ah My Goddess. Parodies of other works, and a large number of jokes pervade this series of shorts in which the Goddesses torture and hang out with their friend Gan the rat. 'Episode List' Aa! Megami-sama! (2005-2006) 'First Season' Keiichi Morisato is looking forward to university life. But in reality, he has no luck in anything, and he has trouble with clubs, love, etc. The truth is that he has an unlucky star above his head. One day, Keiichi is stuck watching the dorm while his sempai are away, and has a mountain of chores to do to boot. But Keiichi is a good-natured person, and is set about doing his duties. As he is about to finish his final chore, he makes a phone call to his sempai. But the words that came through the receiver are, "Goddess Help Line." Shortly afterwards, a beautiful goddess named Belldandy appears in front of him from the mirror of his room. 'Second Season: Sorezore no Tsubasa' Japanese Title: ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼 English Title: Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy Russian Title: Моя богиня! 2 сезон Chinese Title: 幸運女神-各自的羽翼 Korean Title: 오 나의 여신님 각자의 날개 One year after goddess Belldandy emerged from Keiichi Morisato's mirror and promised to stay with him forever, a new threat to their happiness emerges, one that could end the contract between Belldandy and Keiichi. 'Episode List' 'OVAS' 'Ah! My Goddess: Tatakau Tsubasa' Japanese Title: ああっ女神さまっ 闘う翼 English Title: Ah! My Goddess: Fighting Wings Russian Title: Моя богиня! Спецвыпуск Chinese Title: 幸運女神 戰鬥的羽翼 Airdate: December 08 2007 An Angel Eater has been freed in Heaven. Since Goddesses and Angels share body and soul, losing your angel results in going into shock for the Goddess. Lind goes to Earth to protect Belldandy and the others, unknowing that it is a trap. *1- "Aa Kata Tsubasa no Tenshi Kourin" ("Ah! The One-Winged Angel's Descent") (ああっ片翼の天使降臨っ) *2- "Aa Yorokobi wo Futari de Tomo ni" ("Ah! Two People Sharing the Joy") (ああっ悦びを二人で共にっ) Picture Gallery Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Aa! Megami-sama! Page